


【贾正】界线

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 内含跳蛋 自慰棒等
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】界线

－

我们终是越过了那条界线。

－

最近，自从黄明昊他爸出国出差他就老是听到一丝半点的呻吟声传入他的房间。而且每一次都是在夜晚。

他一直没去管这声音从何而来。直到那次，他起床出来客厅找水喝的时候，看到他小妈的房门没关紧，漏出一点细小间隙。

他看见，他的小妈用粉色的自慰棒插进那隐蔽的小穴里，缓缓抽插着，模仿着做爱交合的样子。嘴里还时不时吐出几声呻吟，爽的打了个颤。

 

－

黄明昊紧握那杯水，速速回了房间。

躺在床上，本想安安稳稳睡觉，但哪知一闭眼，脑子里满是他小妈朱正廷用按摩棒自慰的场景。他幻想着小妈那藏在衣服里面微微凸起的乳头，藏在裤子下早已湿润到不行的小穴。他幻想着他的小妈在他身下娇喘，在他身下嚷着求着让他操。

第二天早上，黄明昊起身的时候才发现他的裤子都湿透了。他走进洗手间清理了一下，后来把也沾上一点的被单丢进了客厅角落的洗衣机里。

刚一转身，就看到他的小妈从房间里出来，伸着懒腰打了个哈欠，跟黄明昊说早。

黄明昊一想到昨天的事，多少有点不敢面对，丢下一句有事先走了就急匆匆的出了门。

－

黄明昊是在晚上十点才回来的。

他以为他的小妈老早就睡了，但没想到朱正廷居然在等他。朱正廷坐在沙发上，看到黄明昊经过电视机前想直径回房间时，喊住了他。

“黄明昊。”

“怎么了？”黄明昊有点心虚的回答。他总觉得被叫住不是什么好事。

“我看到你今天的扔进去的床单了。”

“啊…啊？”

“小孩子年轻嘛这种事没什么的。你也不用躲着我。只不过…咳…还蛮多的嘛。”朱正廷低头小声的说道。

黄明昊一听，不知道为什么，心里突然激起一种恶趣味。他渐渐逼近朱正廷，朱正廷盯着他，一步步后退。直到逼到沙发边缘，朱正廷直接坐到了沙发上。

“干…干嘛。”

“小妈想试试吗？”

 

－

黄明昊把朱正廷推倒在沙发上，脱下朱正廷的裤子，说道：“我那天晚上可是都看到了呢，小妈一个人在房间里做什么我都看的清清楚楚。我爸不在的时候小妈都是这样安慰自己的吗？”

朱正廷愣了好一会，支支吾吾的想解释。“别…别…我没有。”

“哦？难道每天晚上的叫声是别处传来的？”黄明昊将手指伸进小妈的花穴里，刚一伸进底端，就碰到一个硬邦邦的东西。显然，那是跳蛋。

“小妈原来这么淫荡啊。”

朱正廷被调戏的红了耳根，想着黄明昊是他丈夫的儿子，不禁又羞耻的挡住了脸。

“我没…没有的事…”

－

“遥控在哪。”

“桌子下第二个抽…抽屉里。”

黄明昊拖开抽屉，看到的不止是遥控，还有那根熟悉的自慰棒。他拿起那根自慰棒，递到朱正廷的手里。

“小妈，想做吗。想做就自己自慰给我看。”

朱正廷承认，他想做。他想让黄明昊狠狠操他，操进自己的小穴里。朱正廷将自慰棒插进自己的小穴里，开启振动模式。

黄明昊握着自己手里的遥控，暗笑一声，把遥控调到最大档。朱正廷小穴里面的跳蛋连同自慰棒一起振动了起来，最大幅度加双重夹击惹得朱正廷直接叫了出来。

“啊！”嘴里的津液直接沿着嘴角流了下来，一副淫荡的模样。“太…太快了…受不了”虽然这么说着，但朱正廷还是将自慰棒一抽一插的捅入小穴。小穴分泌的汁液从夹缝中飞溅出来，沾湿了沙发。

黄明昊扯下裤子，将那根涨的发紫的性器拿出来，乘小妈不注意塞进他的嘴里。朱正廷的呻吟突然被堵住，“呜呜……”

“给我口。”

黄明昊的命令朱正廷也不敢不做，他努力的将黄明昊那根吞入，可无奈真的太大了，他吞到一半就吞不下去了，反倒还有一种想吐的感觉。

黄明昊见状，把性器丝毫不留情的全部捅入朱正廷的嘴里反复抽插。“呜唔…嗯唔…呜呜唔”朱正廷被动的给黄明昊口，穴里还被塞入了两个东西，都在振动，刺激着他的神经。

黄明昊抽插了两下，将白浊全数射进朱正廷的嘴里。还命令朱正廷全部喝下去。朱正廷仰起头，把那股带着点腥的精液吞入腹中，还有一两滴漏出来的便沿着脖颈一直滑入胸前。

－

黄明昊扯开朱正廷的衣服，见两颗淡粉的乳头径直咬下去。“啊…啊……”黄明昊吮吸着那两颗，淡粉的乳头变成深红色，好像是花开结了果一样。

黄明昊松开那两颗已被咬的殷红的乳尖，对朱正廷说。

“可以拿出来了。”

下身早已被开发的差不多的朱正廷，手指深入拿出自慰棒和跳蛋，离开的时候跳蛋还不舍的发出很响的“啵”的一声。

突然的空虚感全然涌上朱正廷的心头，他要……他需要黄明昊。他需要黄明昊来操他。

朱正廷伸手抚摸黄明昊的性器。“快…快进来…”

“小妈你好淫荡。”

黄明昊也忍不住了，将性器插入朱正廷流出骚水的小穴里。“啊啊啊嗯……哈”他猛的撞击着，每一顶都顶到最深处，用着最大的力气。

“啊…啊哈……嗯……嗯啊……昊昊好大……”朱正廷肆意浪叫着，“……嗯啊……”肉棒打击着小穴，连着里面的淫液发出噗呲噗呲的水声。

“小妈，小妈。”黄明昊不断叫着朱正廷。朱正廷也想起他和黄明昊的关系，背德的快感在喊叫中逐渐显现。

“小妈，叫老公。”黄明昊挑逗起刚刚被调戏过的乳头，用还在振动的跳蛋摩擦乳尖。小妈被刺激的抖了一下，“啊…不…不要…不叫…”

“叫不叫。”黄明昊用力冲撞着他，不小心撞到G点上，引的朱正廷一声高调的娇喘。“啊！”黄明昊对准G点，不断撞击着那个点，“叫不叫。”

朱正廷被刺激的仰起头，还是抵不住叫了。“啊啊……啊嗯……老……老公…太…太快了……”

“小妈叫了我老公，那我爸可怎么办呢。小妈你可真浪。”朱正廷放肆呻吟出来，什么也不管了。“唔啊……浪……小妈最浪了……小妈求老公操操……操死我的小穴啊……”

黄明昊一下有了动力，狠狠地抽插小穴，一下缴了械。黄明昊退出小穴那一刹那，小穴的淫水都喷了出来。朱正廷潮吹了。

精液也在肉棒退出的时候顺着流了下来，朱正廷口中的津液也在嘴边流下。沙发一片淫靡，有着他们旖旎的痕迹。

 

“啧啧…小妈你可真是淫荡呢。”


End file.
